I am a Zombie, masho shoujo and Harem King!
by KimZiro
Summary: Everyday life of Ayumu and his Harem! Contain Lemon!


I do not own Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?

Chapter 01: Releasing Stress!

(Hello everyone! How are you doing? For me, it is the same as usual. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Aikawa Ayumu. I am a zombie, masou shoujo (Magical Girl) and also I am being grilled by the sun!)

"AIKAWA!" Orito's voice echoed through the class.

"H-help m-me!" I struggled for help from my classmate.

"Aikawa! Pull yourselves together! I will take you to the infirmary!" Orito carried me to the infirmary.

(As you can see my live is hard as always! As a chosen one! But deep down I wish this kind of live will never end!)

As we reach the infirmary, I lied down on the bed and my body started to regenerate already. I noticed that Orito had not yet return back to the class, because of my curiosity I asked him.

"Why you don't return back?"

"Like I go back after I get the chance to skip those boring lessons!" Orito said it with a delightful face "And why you now so weak against the sun? It never happened before!"

"Eh?Really?" I panicked "I never notice that!" I tried to dodge the question!

"hmm? well whatever!" He said "By the way, how far have you gotten with them?"

"huh?" I felt like I hear this somewhere before.

This is the imagination of the glasses pervert aka Orito!

Haruna:

Haruna was on Ayumu tried to wake him up in the morning.

"Onii-chan! Wake up wake up! ah where do you think you're touching?"

"You want this don't you!"

"Geez! Just this time ok!"

Sera:

Sera was wearing naked apron with her ponytail.

"Ayumu! I'm making breakfast, wait a bit!"

"I want to eat you up instead!" Ayumu pulled Sera's chin close to his face!

"You can't! Everyone will come soon!" Sera pushed Ayumu away!

Eu:

Eu was in her twintail mode.

"Onii-chan! Play pocky game with Eu!"

"Close your eyes then!"

End of imagination

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!"Orito was banging his head to the desk near my bed.

I ignored that and took a nap! While having a nice sleep, I woke up by my phone, someone was calling me. I checked who was calling and it was [Dai-sensei]. It look like Orito is not here.

"Hello! Dai-sensei!" I picked up the call

"Hello! Aikawa-san!" Her soft voice really cute

"Right now! I'm at school! Haruna is at home, if you need anything when I get home I will have Haaruna call you back!" I replied back with the normal response that I always do!

"Ah! This time I have something with you not Haruna-san!" She answered

"Is that so? What do you need with me?"

"I just remembered that I haven't thanks you for the tofu that you bought for me!"

"Oh! It's okay!"

"I have already sent the gift to you! Go to Saras's place to take it! Then see you later!"

"Ah! Thanks you!"

I got out from school and headed to Saras's maid cafe to get the item that Dai-sensei leave me there! When I got there, I saw Orito was sneaking around near the alley on the left side of the cafe.

"Orito! What are you doing?" I called out for him as I approached him!

"Oh! It's you Aikawa! Don't scare me like that!" He panicked a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh!"He pulled me inside the alley and dragged me to under the stair.

"What?" I puzzled because I don't understand the situation. Then I noticed that in front of me was a broken fan that connected to the building and it was the changing room!

"Peeking?"I whispered to him.

"Shhh!" He gave me a thump up.

"Orito!" I patted his shoulder. "You're the best!" I gave him a thump up.

As we waited there for around 15 minutes, suddenly there light came from the fan and we knew that someone entered the room.

"Sera! You are late today!" The voice of the leader of the vampire Saras

"I'm sorry! After I've done changing! I will go out immediately!" Sera said it followed with a bow as a sign of apologize.

Is this for real? I'm going to see Sera taking off her clothes.

*Gulp*

Sera started to take off her light green T-shirt reveal her black and red bra, she bended down and took off her short brown pants along with her stocking which revealed her black and red panties. Then she folded her clothes and putted it away in her locker and took out her maid outfit, she started to put it on. After she've done changing, she leave the room.

"..." my face was hot as hell.

"..." Orito's face is filled with blood, WAIT ORITO

"ORITO!"

He fainted from the excitement. I took him to nearby manga shop and put him in one of the rooms there then I went back to the cafe.

"Welcome back! Master!" the maids there greet me with a big smile. I asked for Saras and one of the maids guided me to the manager room.

"What do you want? you damn darling!" Saras spoke with an evil smile on her face. "I won't let you go home today!"

"Hehhhh!" I covered my bottom and said "I'm here for the things that Dai-sensei leave for me."

"I see!" She took out a box from her drawer and gave me to me "Here you go!"

Suddenly my phone ringed and it was Dai-sensei

"Hello Aikawa-san!" she spoke first "Seem like you get the box."

"Yes! And what is it?" I replied with a polite language.

"It is something that all boys always wanted! hehehe."She giggled a bit and continued her sentence "It is a ring that makes you invisible not only your body but your existence as well."

"HUH? You're serious?"

"Yes! I'm serious! and you can use it anyway you like!" she said "oh! and tomorrow I will visit Haruna-san, so See you tomorrow!"

"Y-yes!" I replied

"What did she say?"Saras asked me and my answer was

"Nothing! Something related to this box." I opened the box and saw a ring inside "It's really a ring!"

"Who are you going to propose to this time?"Saras asked with a delightful face.

"No one! Just a normal ring! Then see you later!" I closed the box as I answered the question.

"See ya!"

After gave my farewell to Saras, I returned home. The same old house that before was just me live there alone, but now there are four of us. As I entered house I found Eu and Haruna in the living room. Haruna was doing some exercise and EU was watching the TV.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back!" Haruna greeted me without looking at me.

[Welcome back] Eu greeted me in her own way.

The imagination of Ayumu

"Onii-chan welcome back! Eu really misses you!" Eu spoke with an energetic tone

End of imagination

"Heh heh! you are really a child!" I replied with a perverted face.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the living room and when it's gone, I saw a small girl with a lab coat and that girl is Dai-sensei.

"Surprise!"

"Dai-sensei!" Haruna and me were surprised.

"Dai-sensei! I thought you will come tomorrow!"

"heheh! I wanted to give you guys a surprise that all!" She replied with a smile.

Haruna tried to greet her but she fall and hit the desk and the flower vase on the top of the desk fall on Dais-sensei. It did no damage at all to her but her clothes were all wet.

"Ararara!" she a bit confused because of the situation.

"I'm really sorry! Dai-sensei! I'm really sorry!" Haruna apologized, followed with continuous bows.

"It's okay! But I really can't stay like can't I?"

"I get you a change of clothes." Haruna rushed to her room.

"I'm really sorry!" I also apologized.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom! Oh! Aikawa-san! Don't peek okay?" She ignored my apologizes and said that with a seductive tone and leave to the bathroom.

"... Stop teasing me!" I'm sure she was teasing me, but then I remember the ring she talked about and I looked for it in my pocket. But I didn't take it out! Then I stood up and walked out from the living room.

"..." Eu stayed there does nothing.

I could see the light came from the bathroom. I also saw Haruna rushed to the bathroom with some clothes. Dai-sensei was there changing. Haruna came out from the bathroom and went back up to the second floor. I don't know what happen to me but I was walking to the bathroom and placed my right eye on the keyhole.

(What am I thinking? Is it because of that peeking event with Sera? If Dai-sensei found me I'll be killed for sure. Oh! Wait I can't die so it's fine.)

What I saw from the keyhole was a loli body of Dai-seansei. She took off her oversize lab coat and what left was her wet shirt cover that transparent, I could see her pink bra. She unbuttoned her buttons one by one. She took off her shirt; I could see her pink bra clearly. Damn it I got boner already. Then she unzipped her mini skirt.

*Gulp*

She faced the door; did she find out that I was peeking? Then she turned around and continued what she was doing! Her skirt dropped on the floor and revealed her pink panties and again she faced the door and said

"Aikawa-san! I like to continue the show for you but seem like the other three don't want me to!"

"Eh?" I confused by her words but immediately understood it.

Behind me was three demons Haruna, Sera, Eu.

"Ayumu! What are you doing?" Haruna asked me with a dry tone and her eyes was filled with the words DIE.

"You piece of shi- no you damn lolicon piece of shit!" Sera spoke to me with her vampire eyes.

[Loli pervert!] Eu wrote it on her paper.

After that I didn't remember a thing of what happening that evening! When I woke up, it was already 7:00 PM. As I tried to recall what happen. Today I'm not sure I'm lucky or not. I got to see Sera and Dai-sensei changing. Crap! Just think about that made me hard. Crap! I started to masturbate.

BANG, the door opened

"Bayumu! You awake?" Haruna shouted "What the hell are you doing?"

"..."I'm dead, oh wait I already dead. I felt something touch my boner.

"What is this?" Haruna asked with a puzzled expression. She poked my boner.

"This is ... umm!" Is she really don't know? "I'm releasing my stress."

"Releasing stress?"

"Yes! A genius masho shoujo like you should able to help me with this right?" I got a dirty idea.

"Of Course! This is a genius masho shoujo you're talking about! What I can do to help?" She said it proudly.

I smirked because my plan worked. I grabbed her right hand and placed it on my boner.

"Try to rub it?" I let go of her hand, she started to rub it on her own. I moaned with pleasure.

"Like this?" Haruna asked to make sure she does it correctly.

"Yeah! That good! Now try to lick the tip." She followed my word and used her tongue to swirl around the tip. "Something came out!" She licked my pre-cum.

"Now try to take it in your mouth!" She sucked on my boner, then I grabbed her head and started to pick up the speed and Haruna tried to follow me. I was at my limit and shot my load out in her mouth.

"What is this white thing with weird taste and smell?" Haruna coughed out the semen as she spoke.

"It's your turn!" I ignored that question and pulled her on my bed.

"Wh-what are you doing Bayumu?" she said it with a big blush one her face.

"It's my turn to release stress for you!" Said that and I went down between her legs and saw her pussy, she didn't wear any undines. I licked her entrance and my right hand went for her tits.

"Ah!" She let out her moan and she grabbed my head. Instead of pulling my head out, she pushed it in.

I kissed her entrance and I flicked her cute little pink nipple. She continued to moan softly. I increased the speed and then I moved my head to her breast while my left hand was rubbing her pussy.

"Ayu-mu!" She reached her limit. "Ah! Hah! Hah!" She breathed heavily. I got hard again and placed it on her entrance. "Ayumu? What are you doing?" She puzzled from my action.

"It's time for main dish!" I spoke with a lustful face.

I pushed my boner forward to enter her pussy. She screamed because of pain. I closed her mouth with a kiss. Then I broke her hymen and enter her pussy completely. There were blood came out, she is a virgin after all. "Hmm... ahmmm..!" I broke the kiss.

"It's hurt! But at the same time I have a weird feeling!" Haruna spoke with teary eyes. To me that face was way too cute.

"Haruna! I start to move!" I began to move my hip. The tightness of her pussy made me felt so good.

"Bayumu! It started to feel strange!" said Haruna "Don't stop! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

I slowed down and then I stop. Haruna look at me with such a perverted face. I pull it out. I picked her up and had her bend down. I inserted it back in which caused Haruna to moan again. I went faster than before and it seem like she enjoyed it. I moved my right hand to her breast and my right to her mouth. I about to reach my limit and went even faster.

"Haruna! I'm cumming!"

"ah!ahh ah ah!"

Seem like she also reached her limit. After a couple more thrusts I shot my load inside her which caused her to cum too. I took my boner out, my semen flow out form her pussy. After I gave her a kiss, I placed my boner near exhausted Haruna's mouth. She knew what to do. She sucked on it and licked it clean. I lied down to sleep near Haruna. I embraced her and fall asleep.

**IN THE MORNING**

I felt pleasures coming from my boner and when I opened my eyes, I saw Haruna was sucking on it.

"Good morning! Bayumu!" Haruna greeted me "Look like you got stress again so I help you!"

She picked the speed and moved her tongue wildly. I moan with pleasure. I reached my limit and blow my first load in the morning in her mouth.

"HMMMMM!" Haruna was drinking it! "Ah! If you have stress, call me the genius masho shoujo ok?"

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM**

"Haruna-san! She went ahead of me! Too bad, but next time will be my turn!"

END

Hi! I'm a newbie. Hope you like the story. Oh have any suggestion PM me! Thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
